


Just a few more.

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Paperwork, Tea, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris





	Just a few more.

May sat down on the couch located in Phil's office. He was still writing, his glasses had slid down his nose, and a cold cup of coffee sat beside him. 

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Melinda asked, waiting. The halls were dark, and the lamp on Phil's desk cast long shadows.

"I have to much work, Mel." He answered, and set down his pen. Leaning back, he stretched before getting ready to write again. May sighed.

"Don't overwork yourself." She warned. As if she had room to talk.

"I know..." He answered, putting another folder on the finished pile. The 'to-do' tower still loomed over the the finished pile likeke a monster ready to swallow it up.

May waited, listening to his pen scratch the pages. She stood up, and took the file from him. He looked up, kinda annoyed, and she scooped up the to-do pile plus an extra pen. 

"Come on over to the couch. I'll make some half regular-half decaf to keep up up, and some tea for me. It'll be a little more comfortable." She said. 

Phil nodded, and quietly moved over to the couch. May dropped the files onto the coffee table. Haeding of to the counter on the other side of the room, May got started. About seven minutes later, she returned with two steaming mugs. Holding out the half decaf coffee, Phil took it. "Thanks Melinda."

"You're welcome. Now give me a stack to start on." She told him, sitting down next to her partner. Grabbing her pen, May and Coulson set to work. An hour later, May had accurately forged Phil's signature so many times that even Phil himself was starting to wonder how many times she had done so. 

"Phil. It's almost one." May warned. 

"Only a few more." He yawned.

May's eyes were closing faster then she could keep them open, and the next thing she realized, Phil was snoring, his arm around her as his other hand still held a pen. Rolling her eyes, May swiped the paper and pen from him, and tossed them to the coffee table. Her tea was gone, and there was sludge at the bottom of Coulson's coffee.

Leaning back against her snoring companion, May decided she would just close her eyes for a minute. She was soooo tired. And warm. And comfortable.

-:x:-

Sunlight streamed through the windows, and it wasn't morning sunshine either. May woke up first, her head tucked nicely against Phil's chest, and his arm around her. Her knees were pulled up against her. Ugh! She was practically sitting on him! May scrambled of Phil, waking him up.

"To late. We all already saw you." Daisy stood, her arms crossed, triuphantly watching the formerly slumbering couple on the couch. "You guys CAN'T call this platonic." Daisy turned. Jemma, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, and Yo Yo were conveniently lounging around Coulson's desk. 

Great. 

They would never hear the end of this.

"Wait, where are you going Mel, i-" Phil came to his senses, and looked around the room.

"Uh oh."


End file.
